To Come and Go
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troyella. Chaylor. Jelsi. Zepay. Years pass by, as everyone drifts apart. What happens when a reunion awaits them all at East High, will they go, or give up their chance to come back together? R
1. Silence

**Title:**_To Come and Go  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** _Years pass by, as everyone drifts apart. What happens when a reunion awaits the gang at East High, will they go, or give up their chance to come back together?  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama  
_

Gabriella is a chemistry teacher.

Troy and Chad are professional basketball players.

Zeke owns his own cooking channel or show.

Jason works at a bank,

Kelsi is a play writer.

Sharpay is an actress.

Taylor works at a chemistry lab.

Everyone had drifted apart after high school, except Troy and Chad, and Sharpay and Zeke, who were married, and Sharpay who is pregnant.

* * *

"Does my life suck, or just suck?" Gabi said to herself tossing her mail on her bed. But something caught her eye, she picked up the envelope, and read the red return address, _East High_. Gabi tore open the envelope and read the letter. 

'A reunion!' Gabi thought starting to jump up and down, then suddenly stopped, 'Wait, if it's a reunion, that means Troy's going...Uh oh.'

Gabi's thoughts were interrupted by knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella shouted.

"Hey," Jennifer answered as Gabi opened the door.

"Hey Jen," Gabriella said as Jen entered her apartment.

"What's this?" Jen asked picking up the reunion letter.

"High school reunion thing," Gabriella said.

"Oh my god! You're going right?" Jen asked.

"Eh, no?" Gabi said.

"You have to go! Reunion's rock! July 6, 2012, that's summer holidays. No worries," Jen told her friend.

Gabi looked at her friend.

"Come on, you're gonna have to face Troy soon. The sooner the better. Better start packing," Jen said before leaving.

* * *

**_July 6th, 2012_**

As Troy and Chad entered the gym, everything was silent.

Everyone turned back around as Chad glarred at them.

"Hey guys!" the girls greeted them.

"Hey!"

"Oh my god! You're pregnant! Congrats!"

"How's it going?"

"I missed you so much!"

"How's life?"

"Still cook:)"

"Any girlfriends/boyfriends?"

Questions were asked and they were answered.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath before entering the gym.

Silence filled the room as she opened the door.

Everyone knew about Gabriella and Troy.

Everyone was either looking at Gabriella or Troy wondering what would happen.

Taylor broke the ice, "Hey, girl!"

Everyone that had turned around frowned and went back talking to their friends.

The girls went to greet Gabriella, as the guys went to the refreshment table.

* * *

**Hi, some of you guys know me, and some of you guys dont, anyways, my name is Bridgette. And I hope you'll like this reunion. R&R**

**-bridgette**


	2. Not here, Troy

_**Girls' Table:**_

"Was everything so quiet before I came in?" Gabi asked curiously.

"Eh, not really," Taylor said.

"Then why was it so quiet all of a sudden?" Gabi said.

"Bec----" Kelsi started.

"Wait, don't tell me it's about me and Troy..." Gabi pleaded.

"Sorry girl," Taylor said handing each of them a drink.

"How many months?" Gabriella asked Sharpay. 

"Eight," Sharpay said.

"Woah, I missed a lot," Gabriella said.

"Don't worry, we all kinda drifted apart too," Sharpay told her.

"I guess, you and Jason?" Gabriella asked Kelsi.

"Nope, not that I know of," Kelsi said sipping her punch.

"Yeah, like Sharpay said, everyone just drifted apart," Taylor said knowing Gabi would ask her too.

Gabi nodded.

"So any guys in your life?" Taylor asked Gabriella back.

"Had one," Gabi said.

"Really?" Taylor said suspisiously.

"Not like that," Gabi said.

"Then what?" Taylor said with a laugh.

"Well, he kept hitting, and punching me and stuff," Gabi said, unfortunatly the guys had been going to the girls' table and Troy heard about Gabriella's not so good experience, Chad saw Troy's fingers curl into a fist.

"Not here Troy," Chad whispered to his best friend.

"Hey, guys!..." Sharpay said also seeing Troy's fist.

"Uh...we were thinking of heading out of here for pizza. You guys wanna come?"Chad suggested.

"Sure," the girls answered.

**Pizza Place**

Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Zeke are sitting on one side of the table, while Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella are sitting on the other side, in that order.

"Oh yeah, Gabi, what's your job? You've never told us yet," Sharpay said trying to start up a converstaion.

"Chemistry teacher, you guys?" Gabriella said.

"Actress," Sharpay said.

"Banker," Jason said.

"Basketball player," Chad said.

"Same here," Troy said.

"Cook," Zeke said.

"Chemistry," Taylor said.

"Play writer," Kelsi said.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Gabriella said with a laugh.

'How can she be so happy?' Troy thought staring at Gabi.

'Why is Troy staring at me?' Gabi thought.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Troy asked as they headed out of the pizza place, avoiding Gabriella's eye contact.

"Let's go shopping!" Taylor suggested with Sharpay agreeing with her.

"Why did I bother asking?" Troy muttered to himself.

"Cuz your stupid," Taylor said smacking Troy against the head with the palm of her hand.

"Lemme rephrase the question. Where would we go that we all agree on?" Troy said.

"Why not the girls go shopping while you guys play basketball, and we meet back at the court?" Gabriella compromised.

"Okay, let's go!" Taylor said dragging Gabi before the guys could respond.

* * *

**Kinda short, but hey, try juggling four fan fictions, and exams next week. :S**

**-bridgette**

**Will post soon I hope:D**


	3. Felicity

**_Previously_**

_"Lemme rephrase the question. Where would we go that we all agree on?" Troy said._

_"Why not the girls go shopping while you guys play basketball, and we meet back at the court?" Gabriella compromised._

_"Okay, let's go!" Taylor said dragging Gabi before the guys could respond.

* * *

_

_**Mall**_

"Did you hear about Felicity? Such a skank," Kelsi quoted as they walked thru' the malls.

"Who's Felicity?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhhhh..." Kelsi stuttered.

Gabriella gave a look that meant "Spill it out"

"...Troy's girlfriend?" Kelsi said as a question.

"He has a girlfriend?" Gabriella said surprised.

Taylor and Sharpay shot looks at Kelsi, and Kelsi shurgged.

"Yeah, blonde girl..." Taylor said

Gabriella felt tears coming, she ran out of the mall thru the closest exit, and just ran to whereever nature would lead her. She sat down on a bench and cried her eyes out, she heard Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi calling her. But she didn't answer, this was to much to take. The guy that she loved loved a blonde girl. She could never compete with a blonde, well except Sharpay...but that was when she had Troy by her side...

"We're sorry," Sharpay said as the girls surrounded her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Gabriella muffled.

"Come on, let's get back to the court," Taylor suggested, "Before the guys start wondering."

When they reached the court, the guys walked over. As soon as they saw Gabriella in a crying mode, they looked at Taylor and started to say something, but Taylor did the 'killing' sign, where you slide your fingers across you neck. Luckily the guys didn't ask questions.

"We're gonna go back to the hotel," Sharpay said knowing that they were all in the same hotel.

The guys didn't say anything, from Taylor's gesture.

When Gabriella went into her hotel room, she cried onto the pillow.

She heard something ring, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella muffled.

"Hey! How's it going so far?" Jennifer asked cheerfully.

Gabriella bursted out crying once again.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked worried.

Gabi told her, but since she was crying, Jen didnt understand what she was saying.

"What? Take a deep breathe,girl," Jenn told her.

"Troy has a girlfriend! A blonde one too," Gabriella said.

"Hey, watch what your saying about blondes, girl," Jenn warned.

"Sorry, but how am I suppose to compete against her!" Gabriella said before bursting back into tears.

"Stop crying," Jenn said to her friend.

"I just wanna go home," Gabriella told her.

"Gabby, your running away from your problems again," she told Gabbi.

"I cant help it," Gabby admitted.

"Talk to your girlfriends, they might be able to help you, since they know more about you and Troy," Jenn said.

"Okay," Gabby said.

"Call me if you need anymore help, remember solve it, dont run away from it," Jennifer reminded her before hanging up.

Gabriella just laid on the bed with a sigh. Why was fate doing this to her?

* * *

"What's wong with Gabbi?" Troy asked as the guys entered the lobby.

"Nothing," Taylor lied getting up to go to the elevator with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, she was crying. That's nothing," Chad snorted.

"Felicity," Sharpay said before the elevator door closed, the word caused the guys to shut up.

Troy winced, Chad frowned, and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

"I wonder how she's holding up," Kelsi said as they were in the elevator.

"Let's go see," Sharpay said as they went to her room.

The door wasnt locked so they went in, they saw her sleeping on the bed, with her cellphone beside her.

Taylor ran to her, and picked up her cellphone, and pushed the buttons feriously.

Sharpay and Kelsi just looked at her.

Taylor gave a sigh of relief, "She might have called for an early flight back."

"Did she?" they asked.

"Nope," Taylor said laying Gabby's cellphone back where it was.

And the girls left her room.

* * *

**Just wondering, but are my chapters getting shorter? R&R**

**-bridgette**


	4. Things were not gonna be good

**_Previously_**

_Taylor gave a sigh of relief, "She might have called for an early flight back."_

_"Did she?" they asked._

_"Nope," Taylor said laying Gabby's cellphone back where it was._

_And the girls left her room.

* * *

_

Gabriella woke up an hour later, and was fixing her hair.

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" Gabby asked.

"Us," us answered.

"And who's us?" Gabby asked continuing fixing her hair.

"Everyone except Troy," Taylor said.

Gabby opened the door.

"Hey," they said.

"Where's Troy?" Gabby asked just to be sure that he wouldn't just pop up somewhere.

"Airport," Chad said.

"Why?" Gabby asked suspicously.

"Ummm, he's picking up Felicity?" Taylor said.

Gabriella fell back on the bed behind her. Life was not going so well.

_**Airport**_

"Hey hun!" Felicity said giving Troy a kiss.

"Huh?Wha?" Troy jolted awake.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. The plane's food was disgusting,"she said pulling Troy behind her.

After eating, Troy brought her back to the hotel, surprisingly to Troy no one was there in their rooms.

"Let's go to the park," Felicity suggested.

As they were going down the elevator, they bumped into the gang as they were going up.

"Uh..." Troy said.

"Hey! It's Chad right?" Felicity siad unsure.

"Yeah," Chad said faking a smile. **This was not going to be good.**

"Um, Felicity, this is Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and ...Gabriella," Troy said stuttering saying Gabriella.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

"We've hear so much about you..." _not_

"I have to go to the washroom," Gabriella said taking the stairs.

'Solve them, dont run away from them,' Jenn's words rang throughout her head as she walked twelve flights of stairs.

Gabriella collasped on the bed with the words still ringing in her head.

* * *

**Short?I know, but I'm working on it. I got like pages of homework to do...:( So not fair**

**-bridgette**


	5. Felicity's Threat

_I'm so sorry for not posting, but I had writer's block for this story. I'm so sorry

* * *

****__Previously_

_"I have to go to the washroom," Gabriella said taking the stairs._

_'Solve them, dont run away from them,' Jenn's words rang throughout her head as she walked twelve flights of stairs._

_Gabriella collasped on the bed with the words still ringing in her head.

* * *

_

Gabriella woke up to sharp knocks on her hotel door.

She walked over to open it.

"You're Gabriella Montez, right?" Felicity asked rudely.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella answered uneasily.

"Well, just a warning. Stay away from Troy," Felicity warned.

"And why should I?" Gabriella asked.

"If you don't, you'll be sorry," Felicity said before turning her heel and leaving.

Gabriella slowly closed the door.

Gabriella jumped and screamed as Taylor pushed her door open.

"Taylor!" Gabriella shouted.

"What?" Taylor said surprised by the volume of Gabriella's scream.

"Never mind," Gabriella said getting up.

"We were wondering if you wanna come down to breakfast with us," Taylor offered.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Gabriella said.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Taylor informed her, then went out the door.

**Half an hour later-Breakfast Cafe**

Everyone had sat down in the booth, that is except Gabriella, and the only spot was beside Troy. And Gabriella didn't really wanna know what Felicity was gonna do to her. But she did know that Felisity's '_Stay away from Troy'_ was haunting her, the words kept on repeating in her head

"Uh, Tay. Can I switch spots with you?" Gabriella whispered.

Taylor looked shock, "What! Chad's my guy!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a sigh, she slid into the seat beside Troy.

'Thank god, Troy's taller than Felicity, now she can't glare at me throughout the whole time,' Gabi thought.

"Gabi! Gabri-ella!" Taylor said waving her hand in Gabi's face.

"Wha?" Gabriella said turning to face Taylor

"What do you wanna do after breakfast?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"How about the beach?" Sharpay suggested.

"Let's go!" Taylor agreed already getting up.

"Wait a minute, why not we have a vote," Chad said.

"Beach," Taylor said before Kelsi, Sharpay, Felicity, and herself raised their hands.

"Basketball," Chad said before Troy, Jason, Zeke, and himself raised their hands.

"Ugh, a tie," Sharpay said, "Wait, Gabi! Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure...," Gabriella said not noticing what the question was.

"Let's go!" Sharpay said pushing Zeke, Chad, Taylor out of her side of the booth, since she had the window spot, and grabbing her purse, which had taken up a spot.

"Gabi," Troy said puting a hand of Gabriella's shoulder when she hadnt moved to let them out.

"Huh?" Gabriella said when she felt someone touch her.

"Gabi! Come on!" Taylor screamed.

"Right," she said moving out of the booth, but before her but even left the seat, Sharpay grabbed her hand, and practicaly flew to the hotel with Taylor. Gabriella looked back once, and saw Felicity making out with Troy, Gabriella would have thrown up if she continued to watch their little make out session.

* * *

"Oh my god, I cannot stand that girl," Sharpay cried out as soon as they were safe in Gabriella's hotel room.

"I know! She's like attatched to him!" Taylor agreed throwing her hands up in the air, "God help her!"

Sharpay let out a laugh.

"And whoever that dates her and especially whoever that marries her, god!"

"Hey, Gabi! Gabi!" Taylor said losing her patience while waving her hand in Gabi's face again.

"Huh? Sorry."

"What is up with you, girl?"

"Nothing, just thinking..."

"About...?" Sharpay said with a raised eyebrow.

"How life sucks."

They all laughed, then went to get they bathing suits.

* * *

"Hey, Troy. Can we tal---" Chad said walking into Troy's unlooked suite.

"Never mind," Chad said turning to go back to his suite when seeing that Felicity was in the room also.

"Wait," Troy said stopping Chad.

"What's up?" Troy said walking to the door where Chad stood.

Chad snuck a look at Felicity to see if she was watching them.

"It's nothing important," Chad shook his head leaving the suite, and a confused Troy.

'It's not important,' Chad snorted to himself, 'If he marries that girl, yeah, that'll be important.'

* * *

**As I said/typed** (_A/N: And vee, not typed, but typed without the quotations...well not with the quotations...blah, never mind)_** in the beginning I am so sorry. For the readers, that read Thinking Twice, you already know this, my mom said that she's gonna cancel the internet connection, but so far, not yet. Crossed fingers**


	6. Emergency Room

**_Previously_**

_Chad snuck a look at Felicity to see if she was watching them._

_"It's nothing important," Chad shook his head leaving the suite, and a confused Troy._

_'It's not important,' Chad snorted to himself, "If he marries that girl, yeah, that'll be important."

* * *

_

That Night

"Jay...what are you doing here?" Gabriella said cooly.

"Hey, babe. Came down to see how you were doing," Jay answered.

"Um, Gabby?" Chad said.

"Oh right. Um, Jay, this is Felicity, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan," Gabriella introduced in the order the gang was standing in.

**a/n:Just noticed, I forgot Ryan in this whole story, lol.**

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What's up, dude?"

"So, what are we up to?" Jay asked, not noticing the tension in the room.

"Well is there stri---" Jay suggested.

"Jay!" Gabriella said loudly, catching his attention, "No, there isn't one here."

That gang gave her confused looks, but she shrugged them off.

"Oh, okay. So what can we do?"

"We were going to have a girls night, and a guys night," Gabriella said quickly.

Ryan opened his mouth to deny, but Gabriella glarred at him, and he quickly closed.

"Yeah, a girls and guys night," Chad said catching on with Gabby's lie.

"Uh, right. What is that?"

"It's when the guys hang out with the guys and the girls hang out with the girls," Gabby told him.

"Right, so what do I do?"

"I dunno," Gabriella said.

_'Don't really care, aslong as you stay away from me, I'm good,' _Gabby thought.

"Okay...so what are the groups?"

'_God, this guy is stupider than me,_' Chad thought proudly.

"Well Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and I are in one group, and Chad, Jason, Zeke, Troy, and Felicity are in another one," Gabby said.

"But isn't Felicity a girl?" Jay said confused.

Chad couldn't help but laugh, fortunatly, he was able to make it into a cough.

Troy and Felicity glarred, well, Felicity glarred at him, while Troy just looked at his best friend weirdly.

The girls smirked at Jay's remark.

"Uh, yeah. But Felicity likes to stay with Troy," Gabriella said avoiding Felicity's gaze.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, we'll see you later. You can stay up at my suite, here's the keycard. Room 250," Gabby said throwing her keycard to her ex-boyfriend, and pulling the girls-except Felicity- with her towards Sharpay suite.

The guys stood there for a moment, then shrugged their shoulders and headed towards Chad suite, including Felicity.

* * *

"Who the hell was that? Wait...is he that abusive guy? Man, he was stupid...Well except that Felicity thing, that was halarious," Sharpay said in one breath.

"Where's Gabriella?" she said after noticing that Gabby was gone.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Jay's words slurred as she entered her suite.

Gabriella's eyes widen as she noticed the box of twelve vodka bottles sitting on her bedspread.

"Jay...how many bottles of vodka did you drink?" Gabby said cooly, she had dealt with this before...two years ago...

"Four----teen," he slurred.

Gabby sighed, she scanned the room and saw four bottles laying around, off by ten, was not a good sign.

He grabbed another two bottles of vodka, and shoved one in Gabriella's face.

"No," she said firmly.

But flicked off the lids, of his and Gabby's bottle, and drank his bottle in one gulp.

"Drink," he ordered.

"No."

"Drink, now!" he shouted.

"Jay, calm down."

"Drink it, now!" he barked.

"Jay, you know I don't drink."

He took Gabriella by surprise when he threw the bottle at her head.

* * *

"I am so bored..." Jason said, trying his best to ignore Troy and Felicity who were making out.

"Let's go to the girl's suite," Chad suggested.

They all agreed.

As they went to Taylor's suite, two suites down from Gabriella.

They heard Gabriella scream.

They rushed to her door.

The door was slightly open, so the guys rushed in, and saw Jay ready to throw another bottle of vodka at the bleeding Gabriella.

"Jason! Call the cops!" Chad commanded.

Jason dug his hand into his back pocket, and punched in the number and spoke rapidly, while Jason called, Jay noticed what he had done and ran out of the room. Zeke dashed out of the room to follow him, while Chad stayed and checked out how Gabriella was doing. She was unconscious and was bleeding alot.

* * *

Hospital-Emergency Room 

While the doctors took care of Gabriella, Chad called Taylor, who was with the rest of the girls-except Gabby and Felicity- and told them to come to the hospital. Chad left a message on Troy's cell phone, since he and Felicity were probably "busy," if you know what I mean. Maybe not rated R, but maybe close.

The girls burst into the waiting room.

"What happened!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Shhhh...we heard Gabby scream, then we saw Jay about to throwing a bottle of vodka at Gabriella's head, I don't think the bottle he was holding was the first, maybe the second, hope it wasn't the third," Chad said.

"Oh my god, that's horrible," Sharpay whispered in shock.

"You think? You should have seen all the blood, it was a lot as in _a lot,_" Chad said.

"Where's Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Before we left, he and Felicity were in a heavy make out session, I left a message on his cell though," Chad said as Zeke came and joined the group, panting.

"He...got...a...way," he said out of breath.

Chad patted him on the back.

"Are you gonna tell Troy? I heardFelicity threaten Gabby about being close to Troy or something," Taylor explained.

"Yeah, I know. I don't plan on tell him anytime soon. We all know he still loves Gabby, but how far will that blonde go for him? Probably very far," Chad said, nodding his head.

"Hey, watch what you say about blondes," Sharpay warned.

"I said _'that'_ blonde, not blonde**_s_**."

"Hey, guys. What are we doing here?" Troy asked as he came into the waiting room.

"Gabby's in there," Chad said taking charge, and noticing that Felicity wasn't behind him, nor beside him.

"What happened?"

"Not sure," Chad said.

"Montez," a doctor called.

The group rushed to him.

"Miss. Montez is bleeding alot. We stitched her up, so her bleeding isn't that bad. She's in coma at the moment. You can go and see her, in a few minutes. From what I've heard from what happened, all I'll say is pray for the best," he said before leaving.

"Okay, he knows, why can't I?" Troy glarred at Chad.

Chad sighed, "It's for her safety."

"Safety! What safety! She was here, happy and jolly, and now it's a safety thing?"

"With Felicity," Chad said mumbled.

"What?" Troy said quietly.

"Never mind," Chad said.

"Chad," Troy said shaking his best friend's shoulder, "What is going on with her and Felicity?"

"Nothing."

"Well it sure doesnt sound like'nothing,' what the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend," Chad sneered, before going with the rest of the group to see Gabriella.

"Maybe I will," Troy said stalking off.

_(And also forgetting about visiting Gabriella.)_

* * *

**Credits for this chappie's idea goes to xobellaxo! Which gave me a very good idea for the next chapter!**

**-bridgette**


	7. Felicity's Threat is Revealed to Troy

**_Previously_**

_"Chad," Troy said shaking his best friend's shoulder, "What is going on with her and Felicity?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Well it sure doesnt sound like'nothing,' what the hell is going on?"_

_"Why don't you ask your girlfriend," Chad sneered, before going with the rest of the group to see Gabriella._

_"Maybe I will," Troy said stalking off._

_(And also forgetting about visiting Gabriella.)

* * *

_

Hotel

_**Troy's POV:**_

I let my keycard slid through the door scanner, still thinking about what Chad said.

Something was going on between his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend.

He opened the door slightly, but was shocked at what he saw.

His girlfriend was taking off her halter top...and there was a guy...nude under the covers.

Sick.

But the guy looked familiar...

Oh my freaking god.

My eyes widen, it was Jay...

Something is _very_ wrong.

I threw the door open, letting it slam loudly against the wall.

Felicity turned her head, "T-Troy...I can explain..."

"You don't have to," I growled.

I walked in, throwing her the halter top, and tossing Jay's clothes back to him, "Put them on."

The both tugged their clothes back on while I threw Felicity's clothes into her suitcases, I threw them all out the door.

"Out," I pointed at the door.

"But---" Felicity argued, while Jay went out the door without a word.

"Out, now," I gritted through my teeth.

Felicity put her head down and walked out the door.

I looked around the room, and slammed the door behind me.

I was _not_ gonna sleep in this room, where those two just...ew, whether they got to the point or not, it's just wrong.

As I stalked off to my car, I saw Felicity trying to get a cab.

I couldn't help but smirk.

_**End of Troy's POV**_

Hospital

"Excuse me, but what room is Gabriella Montez in?" Troy asked the receptionist.

"Room 654 on Level 4," she answered.

**a/n:I've never gone to a hospital, so I don't know about the floors and stuff, except I went once when my aunt was sick, but that was when I was like four. (I never saw/heard my aunt again..._cough cough_)**

The elevator was so slow, so Troy took the stairs. He wanted to know what Felicity had done _now._

"What did she do?" Troy started right when he touched the doorknob to open the door.

"Did you ask her?"

"No, I saw her with Jay in bed, already half naked," Troy notified them.

"Oh, sorry man," Chad said a half-hearted apology.

"So what'd she say?" Troy said, leading Chad out of Gabriella's hospital room.

Chad montioned for Taylor to come.

"What?"

"He wants to know about the Felicity and Gabby thing."

"Didn't he ask her?" Taylor said to Chad with annoyance.

Then facing Troy, said sweetly, "Why don't you ask your _girlfriend_."

Chad whispered something in her ear and Taylor's mouth made a perfect "o."

"Well she threatened Gabby about going close to you, and that she would do something really bad if she went close to you."

"What! Why the hell would she do that?"

Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"She noticed how close you and Gabby were, and she didn't want anything more between you guys," Taylor said.

Troy groaned, "Nothing was going me and Gabby."

Chad and Taylor looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"But what does this have to deal with why Gabby's here?" Troy asked.

Taylor thought for a moment, "Nothing."

"What?"

"The Felicity thing was about why were shouldn't tell you, but considering that you guys broke up, it wouldn't really make a difference."

"So what happened with Gabby?"

"Jay was throwing beer bottles at her head."

Troy's eyes widen, "And I thought Felicity cheating on me was bad," he mumbled.

"Is she awake yet?" he asked them.

"Not yet," Chad said.

"I'll be right back, I have to talk to Felicity," Troy said before dashing out of the hospital, hoping Felicity hadn't gotten a cab yet.

"Felicity!" Troy called through the midnight breeze as Felicity was about to get into the cab.

Felicity turned her head towards his voice.

"Hey, sweets."

"Don't 'sweet' me," Tory growled.

"You had no right to threaten Gabby. We're friends, do I need to spell it out for you? Taylor talks to me, and does Chad threaten me? No, it's something called trust, and I don't think you have it," Troy snapped and turned to leave.

"Oh, and just to clarify one more thing," Troy said turning around, "We're through."

**a/n: I've been waiting for this since I made Felicity up, lol**

Felicity stood there as she watched Troy fade slowly into the night sky.

"This is not over, Gabriella Montez," Felicity muttered.

* * *

**This story is slowly coming to its end, but no worries, there'll be more _(wide smile). _Still a few chappies, not exaclty positive yet, but it'll end quite soon.**

**-bridgette**


	8. The Love of His Life

**I know I'm kinda rushing it, but five months would take me like chapters to get there_

* * *

_ **

_Previously_

_Felicity stood there as she watched Troy fade slowly into the night sky._

_"This is not over, Gabriella Montez," Felicity muttered.

* * *

_

Five Months Later-January

By the end of July, Gabriella had woke up from her coma.

The rest of the gang had already gone back to where ever they needed to go.

Troy stayed with her and they both went back to Los Angelas, back to their jobs.

Gabriella went back to teaching chemistry, while Troy continued to play for the Lakers with Chad.

**a/n: Is that right? I think the Lakers beling to LA...**

They hung out when they had free time.

They took long walks, went to parks, played basketball sometimes, went to eat a meal.

Gabby had already lost hope about "Troyella."

**a/n:But I haven't, lol**

"Hey, Troy."

"Hey. You busy today?"

"Um, no. I don't think so," Gabby said through the phone, "Why?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"What's the dress code?"

"A dress?"

Gabriella chukled, "Okay."

Gabriella's Apartment

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mark. Is Jen home?" Gabriella said, while trashing her closet for something to wear. True, she could just go over to Jen's apartment and get Jen over here, but she was busy.

"Yeah, hold on," Jen's boyfriend said.

"Hey, Gabs. What's up?"

"Come over, now. It's an emergency!"

"Okay, okay," Jen said hanging up the phone.

**Knock Knock.**

"I need something to wear," Gabriella said as she flung open the door.

"_Another_ date with Bolton?" Jen said with fake annoyance in her.

"Ha-ha, very funny. He said to wear a dress, which I think means wear something nice," Gabby told her.

"Mm-hmmm..." Jen said nodding her head, as her hands took a dive into Gabby's pile full of clothes.

"How 'bout this?" Jen showed Gabby an outfit.

"Na, too simple," she said.

"This?" Jen said.

"Too much colours."

"This?"

"Too solid."

"Oh god, how about this?" Jen said giving a last try.

"Oh my god, that's perfect!" Gabriella cried, grabbing the black dress to the washroom to shower and do whatever.

"How does this look?" Gabriella said spinning in a circle to show off.

"Fabulous, let's fix the hair, and a bit of make-up," Jen said tugging Gabby towards a chair.

"You excited?" Jen said trying to start up a conversation.

"Duh."

"Stop moving," Jen commanded.

"Fine."

"So when's the wedding?" Gabriella asked Jen.

"We're not exactly sure," Jen admitted.

**Ring. Ring.**

"Hello?" Gabriella answered on speaker.

"Hey, Gabby," Taylor said and they continued their conversation as Jen finished the final touches.

"Done," Jen said just when Gabriella hung up, and handing her a mirror.

**Knock. Knock.**

"I'll go get that," Jen offered.

"Hi...Is Gabriella here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you wanna come in?" Jen said.

"Sure..." Troy said nervously.

"Gabby! Your boy _cough cough_ friend is here!" Jen shouted.

"Coming, lemme get my stuff."

"Okay, let's go," Gabriella said as she walked into the room.

Troy's gaw dropped.

Jen nudged him, and he closed his mouth.

Gabby laughed, "Come on, let's go."

The drive to the French restaurant was the usual, they joked around.

_(Insert French Restaurant)_

"And it scared the crap out of Philip, it was so funny," Troy said.

Gabriella laughed, "What'd he say?"

"The short version? He was mad," Troy laughed.

"I don't blame him. A spider in your food, is disgusting," Gabriella continued to laugh.

"Rene said she put the spider in his food cause he wouldn't take care Sean," Troy said talking about his basketball friends.

"His _wife_ put a spider in his meal cause he wouldn't take care his baby?"

"Yep."

"Serves him right," Gabriella said.

Troy laughed He couldn't help but smile, he loved the way she laughed, the way Gabby talked, how she smiled...everything about her.

"Can I ask you something?" Tory said nervously.

"Sure," Gabriella said.

Troy heart was thumping loudly, but he knew it was now or never.

He got down on one leg, he saw confusion written on Gabriella's face.

"Marry me?"

He couldn't take it back now. And he was glad.

He looked at Gabriella as her eyes grew wide and teary.

"Oh my lord," I heard her mutter.

No one said anything, customers aroundthem pretended not to be observing them.

"Yes!" she threw her arms around Troy.

Troy let out a breath he didn't even noticed that he had held.

He grinned from ear-to-ear, he was gonna marry his love of his life.

♥_**The End ♥ **_

* * *

Okay, so a change of plans. The end! And the sequel should be up in a few minutes. It's called "Problems in Life."

-bridgette

p.s. Thanks for reading!


End file.
